pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Malcolm Brinnin
John Malcolm Brinnin (September 13, 1916 - June 25, 1998) was a Canadian-born American poet and literary critic. Life Brinnin was born in Halifax, Nova Scotia to 2 American citizens. When he was still a boy, his parents moved to Detroit, Michigan. Brinnin attended the University of Michigan, where he won 3 Hopwood Awards in 1938, 1939 and 1940. He worked his way through school in an Ann Arbor book store. During part of this time (1936-1938), Brinnin served as the editor of the journal Signatures. Graduating from Michigan in 1942, Brinnin went to Harvard University for graduate work. From 1949 to 1956, Brinnin was Director of the Young Men's and Young Women's Hebrew Association Poetry Center (popularly known today as the 92nd Street Y). While there, he raised the center to national attention as a focal point of poetry in the United States. Brinnin brought Dylan Thomas to the United States 1950 for his 1st tour of the country. Brinnin's Dylan Thomas in America (1955) describes much of his attempt to befriend and help the troubled Welsh poet. In addition to his work on Thomas, Brinnin published 6 volumes of his own poetry. Brinnin also wrote scholarly works on T.S. Eliot, Gertrude Stein, Truman Capote, and William Carlos Williams, and published 3 personal travelogues. Brinnin taught in a number of universities over his career. At various times, he gave courses at Vassar College, Boston University, the University of Connecticut, and Harvard University. Brinnin died in Key West, Florida. His papers were left to the University of Delaware. Recognition In popular culture Elijah Wood stars as Brinnin in Andy Goddard's 2014 film Set Fire to the Stars, which chronicles Dylan Thomas's 1950 tour of the United States.Trailer: Set Fire to the Stars, Huh. Web, Apr. 7, 2018. Publications Poetry * The Garden is Political. New York: Macmillan, 1942. * The Lincoln Lyrics. Norfolk, CT: New Directions, 1942. * No Arch, No Triumph. New York: Knopf, 1945. * The Sorrows of Cold Stone: Poems, 1940-1950. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1951. * Selected Poems. Boston: Little, Brown, 1963. * Skin Diving in the Virgins, and other poems. New York: Delacorte, 1970. Non-fiction * Dylan Thomas in America: An intimate journal. Boston: Little, Brown, 1955. * The Third Rose: Gertrude Stein and Her World. Boston: Little, Brown, 1959. *''A Casebook on Dylan Thomas''. New York: Thomas Crowell, 1960. *''The Sway of the Grand Saloon: A social history of the North Atlantic''. New York: Delacorte, 1971. * William Carlos Williams. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 1963. * Sextet: T.S. Eliot, Truman Capote and Others. New York: Delacorte / S. Lawrence, 1981. *''Beau Voyage: Life aboard the last great ships'' (with Michel Mohrt & Guy Feinstein). New York : Congdond & Lattès, 1981. *''Truman Capote: Dear heart, old buddy''. New York: Delacorte / S. Lawrence, 1986 **published in UK as Truman Capote: A memoir. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1987. *''Grand Luxe: The translatlantic style'' (with Kenneth Gaulin). New York: Hold, 1988. *''Travel and the Sense of Wonder. Washington, DC: Library of Congress, 1991. Edited *''The Modern Poets: An American-British anthology (edited with Bill Read; photos by Rollie McKenna). New York: McGraw-Hill, 1963 **also published as Twentieth Century Poetry: American and British, 1900-1970. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Malcolm Brinnin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 17, 2014. Audio / video *''John Malcolm Brinnin: Reading his own poems''. Washington, DC: Library of Congress, 1949. See also * List of U.S. poets * List of literary critics References External links ;Poems * "La Creazione degli Animali" *John Malcolm Brinnin at the Harvard Square Library (1 poem, "A New England Sampler") *"Spring Ritual" (8 poems) in Poetry ;Books *[http://www.kwls.org/littoral/john_malcolm_brinnins_travel_a/ Digital edition of Brinnin's Travel And The Sense Of Wonder (1992)] ;About *John Malcolm Brinnin in the Encyclopædia Britannica *John Malcolm Brinnin, 81, Poet obituary, Chicago Tribune. *"John Malcolm Brinnin, Poet and Biographer, Dies at 81" obituary, New York Times ;Etc. *The John Malcolm Brinnin Papers at the University of Delaware Category:Writers from Michigan Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:People from Halifax, Nova Scotia Category:1916 births Category:1998 deaths Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets